Counterfeiting is an old problem despite the advancement of technology. There is still no practical solution to prevent counterfeiting effectively for the reason that all the labels used on products today cannot be identified by the general consumers.
It is therefore the objective of this invention to provide a counterfeit-proof label that can be easily and positively identified by the general consumers. Another objective of the invention is to provide a counterfeit-proof label that includes security safety features and clues for self-identification by the general consumers. Another objective of the invention is to provide a counterfeit-proof label that can be read under a visible light source by normal human eyes so that identification is possible without using any chemical activator, special light source or electronic device.